Turning Red
by TheAlmightyPrussia
Summary: Originalshipping, Green/Red: A disillusioned Red returns from Mt. Silver after losing his title as Champion. After a few years, Green takes it upon himself to help his longtime friend and rival while dealing with secrets of his own that he's bottled up for the past several years.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **I've loved Pokémon since it came out when I was little, but I'd never gotten a chance to write any of it (that you've read). I especially love the personalities of the characters in the games themselves (or the manga!), so I'm aiming to write based off of Red, Blue, Green, and all of them. Please read & review, I'd love to hear your opinions/critique! Enjoy!  
_

_(There will definitely be some Originalshipping once the story gets going. I love those two so much. c:)_

* * *

_Several years ago, a boy of around fourteen sat, shivering, near the peak of Mt. Silver. Though the sat safely inside a small cave, the world outside roared with brutal winds and harsh, pelting rain. All the boy could see outside were gray storm clouds and nothing beyond._

_Red, the Kanto League Champion, sat, waiting. He had won his title two years prior and had been the Champion ever since. While the success he had had was truly amazing and fulfilling to his wildest dreams, he was plagued by another thought. Being a League Champion was also rather lonely. He'd been sent to train on Mt. Silver, specifically until a worthy challenger found him with the intent to take his place._

_His arms tightened tightly around the small, furry mouse in his lap as he shivered violently. "At least I know I won't have to be prepared for a challenge in this weather, Pika," he said to the mouse, a smile cracking on his chapped lips. Thunder boomed outside, rumbling in the clouds._

_The mouse looked up as its owner stroked its yellow fur, scratching its head lightly. Pikachu snuggled up in Red's arms, half-asleep, trying to ignore the biting cold._

_"It'll be over soon." He nuzzled his face into Pikachu's warm fur. He began to think about the past three years. He hadn't been permanently doomed to wait on Mt. Silver for two years straight (several incidents in Kanto and Johto had allowed him to return to the ground for short periods of time*), though at times, it sure did feel like it. He could barely remember what day of the week it was, and his Pokédex hardly ever had a signal for him to check._

_Hours passed (or were they minutes?), and suddenly, Red heard the long-lost sound of footsteps. He carefully shifted Pikachu from his lap to the rock floor, rose to his feet, and peered out into the darkness. Near the back of the cave, someone was coming up the winding staircase. He was completely taken aback. This hadn't happened in months, and especially not on a terribly stormy and cold day like that day._

_Red wordlessly reached for his Pokéballs, huddled inside his jacket, and clipped them to his belt. He adjusted his cap and slipped on his short-sleeved, red jacket. It was okay, he thought to himself, he had trained yesterday, and his Pokémon were in tip-top condition._

_However, another part of him, a more wearier part, told him otherwise. Red turned to face the cavern wall. "This is it," he whispered, rubbing his hands together to generate warmth. "This is the day I lose my title."_

_"Hey! Is Red here? Y'know, the Champion?"_

_It was a familiar voice; he had heard it before - slightly nasal, all-knowing and obnoxious at times, but here and now, he sounded serious. Red turned slowly to face Gold, the boy whom he'd once trained with, in the dim light, his billiard cue in hand and confidence flaring in his golden eyes. He hadn't felt the spark of excitement before a battle in ages. He'd almost completely forgotten the feeling of going into a battle with true anticipation, not knowing what the outcome could possibly be. He'd only been battling young, unskilled trainers or amateurs; every outcome was the same._

_Battling with people like the gym leaders, or even Green, had never been like that. It was unpredictable and filled with passion. Red had immersed himself in it back then. Even those days felt as though they were decades ago to him._

_"Hey, Red." Gold grinned slightly, snapping Red out of his daze. "I finally trained enough to be really ready for this." Upon seeing Red's blank gaze in reply, Gold reiterated, "I'm here to battle you, man."_

_Red wordlessly looked to his right, nodding at Pikachu. The mouse seemed to understand what his trainer was thinking, and moved ahead to position itself in battle stance. The mouse's eyes sought Red's, and it looked sympathetically at its trainer. Red repressed a smile. His hand lingered on another Pokéball at his waist as Gold prepared his first Pokéball._

_Red felt tired. He didn't feel as though he needed sleep, but as though he was ready to fly away elsewhere. He needed to leave. The solid rock walls had been his home for two long years. Was that what being a Champion really was? Would the rest of his life slip away as he waited, lonely, in confinement for the remainder of his days?_

_Recalling the lush, green fields and open skies of Pallet Town, Red closed his eyes. If being lonely without passion was what a Champion was, then, he decided, he wasn't cut out to remain a Champion forever._

_Thunder rolled again, and lightning split the sky, allowing a bit of light in the cave and illuminating Red's pale, exhausted features._

_Gold called his first Pokémon, and before the battle began, Red already knew that he had lost._

* * *

_**A/N: *** = I read the Pokémon Adventures manga, so a lot of my references/time frames in this story will be based off of that. Red is seen in the Yellow & GSC arcs when dealing with the Elite 4 and the Mask of Ice. I'm assuming he returns to Mt. Silver to await Gold after they train together & everything. So to clear up any confusion, this deals with the manga characters, refers to events in the manga, but Gold defeating Red is game-verse. It'll play a good part in the story, trust me! :3_


	2. Unsure

**A/N:** _I'm back! I hope that as this story gains momentum, you all will like it, too!_

* * *

Years came to pass, battles were fought and won, chaos was repressed throughout the regions, and by the time he was seventeen, Red had returned to Kanto to settle down. For the first time in nearly four years, he found himself walking up the pathway to his house in Pallet Town.

He paused momentarily on the top step. Looking around, his eyes slowly took in the familiarity of his surroundings. Pallet Town was quiet; it always had been. The silence to Red was peaceful. The hills rolled lush and green over the landscape, fresh from spring and ready to soak in the summer sun. The faint silhouettes of the purple mountains peaked against a blue sky spotted with puffs of sparkling white clouds. If he looked out further, Red could see the fir trees of the Viridian forest rising up, dark and ominous, out beyond the fields.

He allowed himself a small smile as the breeze rustled through his hair and splashed on his face like a cool burst of water. Pallet Town was home. He always knew it.

Red pressed the doorbell gently, and in moments, the door opened, and a fresh burst of air hit him. It even smelled like home.

His mother stood in the doorway, pressing her fingers to her lips as her eyes met his. "Red?" she whispered in disbelief. "Oh, Red..." And she smiled, gesturing for him to enter. "Come in, sweetie, come right on inside."

Red entered the threshold of his home, and almost immediately, he fell into his mother's arms.

"My little boy, all grown up," she murmured, hugging him close and stroking his hair gently. "How come I never noticed that you were growing up so quickly?" She pulled back to look up at her son. "You're as handsome as your father was." A smile spread on her lips as tears pooled in her eyes.

Red smiled back at her, feeling a tightness in his throat. "I missed you, Mom."

"Oh, Red. I've missed you, too." She held out her arms once more, and Red hugged her back tightly.

* * *

On the other side of Pallet Town, the Viridian Gym Leader was enjoying his first Saturday off in quite some time. He'd been at the gym early in the morning to get things in order and lock up, but by noon, he was back home in his grandfather's Pokémon research lab. Green Oak's life had settled into a casual but comfortable routine. He genuinely enjoyed life as a gym leader, despite the fact that he hadn't had as good of a challenger since his battle with Red during the Pokémon League.

But then again, that had been years ago.

Green reclined in his seat as he scrolled through pages and pages on the computer screen. He checked the statuses of his Pokémon, Blue's Pokémon, and the other recent interactions that had taken place in the PC storage system.

The screen bleeped, and a new announcement took place at the top of the feed. Green scrolled up and opened the latest update. When he saw Red's face and information next to the pictures of the Pokémon he'd deposited, Green's eyes widened. Minutes later, the computer screen was blank and his chair was empty.

* * *

"Do you need to stay here for a while, honey?" Red's mother asked him softly during tea-time.

Red looked up at his mother, who was seated beside him on the sofa, in surprise. He lowered his teacup onto his saucer. "I don't know," he murmured thoughtfully. "I was planning on looking for somewhere to stay, but..."

His mother shook her head, her wavy, black hair bouncing on her shoulders. "You're staying here for the night, at least. You look like you haven't had a decent meal in years!" She reached out and gently pressed her fingers to her son's cheek.

Red internally agreed with her. Ever since the Mt. Silver days, he had remained in a terribly perpetual state of thinness and paleness. His face appeared white and somewhat gaunt underneath his tufts of raven-black hair, and though he was strong, his body had never fully grown past the scrawniness of his younger days.

_I'm seventeen years old, almost eighteen, and I look dead,_ thought Red miserably.

"I was thinking of going to visit a friend, actually," Red said slowly as his mother rose and headed into the kitchen. He stood and followed her, and before her excited smile could droop, he hurriedly added, "...But I'll be back for dinner."

His mother smiled warmly. "Is it Blue?" she asked. "That pretty girl with the loud voice?"

Red couldn't help but crack a grin. "No, Mom...but I'll invite her over soon."

"Green? He's come by quite a few times, you know. Looking for you, of course." He could hear the smile in his mother's voice.

Red raised an eyebrow, trying to conceal his surprise. "Really? Is it important?"

"I think you should pay him a visit, sweetheart." Red's mother delicately began washing and polishing the teacups. She occasionally looked up and out the window above the sink. All of Pallet Town lay before it, as well as the Oak Research Lab in the very back. "You boys are such good friends, it'll be good for you both to stop working so hard and relax..."

Red barely heard her. He was trying to remember the last time he had seen Green or Blue, or both. It could have been a year ago, possibly...or was it earlier? So many things had happened, and there had never been time for any of them to sit back and just talk. There was always a battle going on, always someone who needed to be stopped, always an organization that needed to be put down, always something in the way.

Red was suddenly filled with a longing to see the two of them again.

"I'll do it soon," Red answered his mother. "I'm going to visit a different friend. She...she lives in Viridian City."

"She?" Red's mother looked excited. "Have I met her?"

"Maybe...I'm not sure. Yellow's her name."

"Ah, well I won't keep you. Have fun, dear!" A hopeful tone laced her words, and Red immediately knew what she was thinking.

He said goodbye and left out the front door, heading down the walkway and to the main road. He didn't feel like flying to Viridian that day; it was too nice of a day and he had decided to give all of his Pokémon a break, save for one.

"Pika?" Red knelt in the soft, warm grass of his front lawn, where he had let his Pokémon slumber under the lazy spring sun. Pika had been asleep since the moment he had scrambled from Red's arms and curled up in the grass. Red carefully stroked the mouse's yellow fur. "Wake up, Pika; we're going to see Yellow and Chuchu."

Pikachu's ear twitched, and one eye blinked sleepily open.

Red smiled. "Come on," he whispered. "Want me to carry you?"

Pikachu shook its head as it rose to its feet, shaking off bits of grass that clung to its fur. Red sat on the grass, his legs crossed underneath him, and held out his arms.

Pikachu leapt into his arms and burrowed against his red jacket. Red let out an "oomph!", laughed, and cuddled Pikachu to him. "It's good to be back home," he whispered into Pikachu's pointed ear, "but I need to make a quick errand first. Okay?"

A shadow appeared beside Red, and he looked up and about instantly. Behind him towered Green, his russet hair still as spiky as the day they'd met, and his usual smirk on his face.

Red was silent, but allowed himself to smile at Green. In his mind, Red was so thrilled to see a familiar face that he'd have gone up to Green and squeezed the living daylights out of him, but he impulsively kept his cool.

"You deposited all of your Pokémon, eh?" Green said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his purple cargo pants. "On vacation?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know." Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, he looked towards Pikachu and stroked its fur tenderly.

"Well, how long are you in town for?"

"I...don't know," Red repeated helplessly. His voice was faltering.

Green raised an eyebrow, and the gesture alone only confirmed Red's suspicions that Green was concerned. "I just wanted to know if you'd be up for going to the lab today."

"I can't," Red admitted. "I'm going into Viridian City."

"Tomorrow? I have the weekend off."

Red grinned. "Right."

"I had today off, I can take Sunday off and have a full weekend off." Green's expression only told Red that he was dead serious.

"What about all the youngsters and kids from the Pokémon school who want to be the next big thing?"

Green shrugged. "A day won't kill them."

"They're eleven. Waiting a day is like a waiting a year to them."

Green chuckled. "It's still like that to a seventeen-year-old." He lowered himself and sat next to Red on the grass, several feet away. "Imagine, then, how long of a time it must've felt for Blue and I every time you've been gone."

Red was stunned. Unable to find words immediately, he just spit out the words in his mind. "I've been busy."

"So've we."

Red sputtered. "Green, seriously...just give it to me straight; I don't know what you're-"

"You look as though you just pried the lid off of your own coffin and came back into the light," Green replied lightly. "It's a relief to see you in the sun for once."

Red's expression darkened. "I know I'm pale, but what's that got to do with anything we've been talking about?"

Green exhaled sharply. "We're worried about you, moron."

"You don't need to be," Red responded, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He rose to his feet, Pikachu leaping to stand on all fours at his side. "I really need to leave, now, so if you'll-"

"Red." Green's voice had a commanding undertone to it. Red hated it instantly, but he immediately turned to face Green when he heard it.

Green seemed to be at a loss for words momentarily, and his eyes dropped from Red's gaze. "Can you come tomorrow or not? I need to know whether to keep the gym locked or not."

The familiar icy edge to Green's voice, oddly enough, reassured Red. The sensitive topic would be dropped.

"I don't know," Red repeated a third time. He dropped his gaze, turned on his heel, and made his way to the main road. He didn't bother looking back to see if Green was still watching, because he knew that it wouldn't be like Green to do so.

* * *

In a little under forty-five minutes, Red stood in front of Yellow's tiny cabin in the Forest. The Viridian Forest was hell to new trainers, but to a Healer like Yellow who could communicate with Pokémon through telepathy, it was perfect. She lived quietly and alone, just how she liked it.

She opened the door with a smile that stretched to her round, rosy cheeks. Freckles dotted her nose and her bangs fell messily into her golden eyes.

"Red!" she cried, leaping to hug him tightly around the middle. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Are you hungry? You look it. C'mon, I'm making lunch! You can help...oh, and you brought Pika! This is so wonderful; what a great surprise!"

Yellow ushered him inside and began bustling about her humble home. Red stood in the doorway, looking around. The last time he had been in Yellow's house, he had been injured and she had helped him recover. Four years ago, it might've been. Red exhaled deeply. Time seemed to fly past him before he could even get a full grasp on his memories.

"You can sit down, you know." Yellow poked her head out from the kitchen doorway, her long, blond ponytail swooping behind her. "I take pride in running a comfortable home, and from the looks of it, you walked here. Sit!"

Red obeyed her and settled into her cozy, plaid sofa. Because he felt the need to speak, he did. "The place looks great, Yellow."

Yellow returned to the main room and beamed. "Thank you!" She set down a steaming bowl of soup in front of him and placed her own across from his. Her Pikachu, Chuchu, trailed behind her at her feet. On the ground, Yellow also knelt and placed two small bowls of the soup, and Red's Pikachu was immediately drawn to the scent.

"Eat up," Yellow murmured with a smile, patting both Pikachus and scratching both of them tenderly behind the ears. She rose and moved to the armchair sitting opposite of the plaid sofa. Glancing up at Red, she smiled gently. "That applies to you, too."

Red sighed, picking up his spoon. "I haven't been in Kanto for two hours and I've received numerous jabs about my appearance."

A sad look entered Yellow's eyes. "I'm sorry." Her eyes brightened once more as she changed the subject. "I'm glad you're back," she said cheerily. "I assume you've already visited your mother?"

Red nodded. "I ran into Green. I haven't seen Blue yet, but I'll hear her when she's coming."

"She's in Johto, visiting Silver," Yellow informed him. "She'll come back the minute she hears you're in town. How was Green?" She carefully sipped the soup off of her spoon.

Red paused for a moment. "He's the same as always." He took a spoonful of soup.

Yellow looked confused. "If you say so. He's been a bit odd since he got back from Hoenn, you know."

"More than usual?" Red muttered.

Yellow giggled softly. "Well, he buries himself in his work, and when he's not running the gym, he's researching."

"That's how Green usually is." Red looked puzzled. "All work and no play makes Green a dull boy. A dull, cynical, irksome, condescending, sometimes arrogant boy."

Yellow laughed as she reached down to adjust the bow on her Pikachu's ear. "You're oblivious, and so is Green. All boys are. He's trying to keep his mind off of something. I just know it."

* * *

**A/N:** _Woo, characters are being introduced! I apologize for the slowness of the story so far, but the more I write, the more will come out of the character development! Please R&R, feedback and critique is always appreciated!_


	3. Pressured

**A/N:** _I've never written Pokémon before, so I really hope this is turning out well. I love the idea of the calm, cool, & collected Green having a bit of flair and the confident Red falling into silence. They're just so wonderful. c:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Green hadn't waited.

As Red had turned his back to him, Green had merely shrugged and turned in the direction of the lab. He knew Red well enough to know that he wouldn't have looked back. Quietness had become Red's main personality trait over the course of nearly four years. Barely anyone who knew Red could remember a time where he was passionate, outspoken, and somewhat impulsive.

Green, however, could. He knew that Blue would also remember. The incident at the Silph Co. years ago was the one time he could pinpoint Red's determined, reckless personality. By the Indigo League, he was serious, maturing, but the passion was still there. Since then, Red's behavior had changed drastically.

Green personally blamed Mt. Silver. The freezing air and dangerous living conditions were really no place for a boy of eleven. Red's return several years later had shocked nearly everyone. He had been permanently branded with pale skin, a gaunt face, and a permanent hollow expression to replace the once excited spark in his eyes.

At seventeen, Red looked more or less the same, if not a bit taller, broader, and healthier. He was rather scrawny; he always had been, but Green had felt slightly relieved to see his longtime rival with a bit of color to his face.

As he made his way back to the lab, Green took a moment to reflect back on the years without Red. His life hadn't changed much, he already knew that.

A smirk came to his lips as he realized that without Red, life wasn't ever really interesting.

He entered the lab once more, and the first thing he saw was his grandfather.

"Hey, Gramps."

Professor Oak looked up with a smile. "Green! I thought you should know, Red-"

"He's back. I know."

"Did you see him?" Professor Oak asked incredulously. "His mother just telephoned me, saying he's off to visit someone in Viridian City."

Green nodded. "I did."

"Is he...has he...recovered?" Worry showed in the professor's eyes.

Green hesitated momentarily before shaking his head. "Nope."

A sad smile spread over Professor Oak's features. "Well, his mother is hoping that he'll stay and settle down. It'd be good for him to be out in the fresh air."

Green scoffed. "Red won't settle down. That's not him."

Professor Oak laughed. "You both have known each other for almost seven years now, is that right? And even with your individual duties, you still know each other through and through." He scribbled some notes on his clipboard as he took inventory of the Pokéballs coming into the system. "True rivals, you two are."

* * *

After Red's visit with Yellow ("Please come back soon! You're always welcome!") and dinner with his mother, he found himself sitting in his old bedroom as the sun sank beneath the horizon. He glanced out the window, admiring the view he had from his bed.

He felt strangely old again, sitting in the room where he had once planned his adventures and accomplishments with undeniable excitement. Now, he had accomplished his goal of becoming the Champion...but then again, he wasn't a Champion anymore. He didn't have a title to his name, and since Gold had defeated him on the top of Mt. Silver, he had no challenge to work towards, no goal to attain.

It seemed as though the excitement and passion in what he did had all been used up in the beginning, and now he was nothing more than a burnt-out ex-Champion. With each battle, he felt less anticipation and less energy. No matter what he tried, it seemed, he couldn't help it.

Pikachu, seeming to know that something was wrong with its trainer, crawled from Red's pillow to his lap, looking up at him with wide, brown eyes.

Red scratched Pikachu behind its pointy ears. He took notice of the scar on Pikachu's ear from the Elite 4 incident. "Where do we go from here, Pika?" he whispered.

"Chuuu." Pikachu looked up at Red and moved to his battle stance. Proud of itself, Pikachu waited patiently for its trainer's approval.

"There's no one left to battle."

A sad expression clouded over Pikachu's features. The mouse then made a serious, annoyed face, an expression Red immediately recognized as Green's.

Red smiled and allowed himself to chuckle softly. "Green's busy," he replied, patting Pikachu lightly on the back. "He's a Gym Leader. He's found his place."

Red was silent after that. His thoughts drifted to his first encounter with Green. They had met in the forest where they'd both encountered a Mew. Since that very day, Red had learned so much from Green. He'd learned that in battle, you had to know your limits. He'd realized that and utilized it in the Kanto Pokémon League, where he'd been declared the regional Champion.

A little over three years later, though, that position had been taken from him. Red had felt it coming deep down; he'd known he couldn't remain a Champion for ever, after all. Gold was more than capable and he had strong abilities in Pokémon battling. Even though many people considered Gold to be only the Johto Champion and Red the Kanto Champion, Red knew that he no longer had a position at the top. He'd gladly fought against Team Rocket, the Mask of Ice, and even more treacherous people and Pokémon, but without an ambition towards a title or a goal, battling only served to give him an empty feeling.

Red fell asleep that night with that same empty feeling.

* * *

The next morning, after a heavy, internal debate, Red set off for the Oak Research Lab, much against his will. He was obligated to visit Green eventually, and he figured that sooner was better than later.

As he walked up the front steps, he felt a pang of longing in his chest. If only Blue were there. Maybe she'd be able to understand the strange, hollow feeling that had been eating up Red for the past couple of years. Girls were good at translating emotions, weren't they? It was even Yellow's power to read minds (of Pokémon, nonetheless), anyway.

He rang the doorbell and shoved his fists in the pockets of his jacket. The collar was pulled up around his neck and the brim of his hat was pulled slightly lower. It was a near impossible feat, seeing how long the spikes of Red's bangs had grown.

The door opened, and Professor Oak stood before him, a welcoming smile on his face. "Hello, Red! Welcome back!" He knelt down and gave Pikachu a warm smile. "And hello to you, too!"

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu bounced happily.

Red nodded, forcing his lips into a smile. "Hello. Thank you."

The professor stepped aside and gestured for Red to enter. "Green is outside. He didn't tell me you'd be here."

Red remained silent. The professor's words were like white noise in his ears. He glanced around the lab at the neatly shelved Pokéballs. He remembered the incident he'd had almost seven years ago. He'd let loose many Pokémon on accident, but his recapture of a stubborn Bulbasaur had earned him its trust and friendship.

The Pokémon, now a Venusaur, had served him well and was taking a well-deserved rest in his PC in Viridian City. A hint of a genuine smile tugged at Red's lips.

Red followed Professor Oak, who chatted away despite Red's reserved silence, out the back door to the lab's ranch. Ponyta and Rapidash ran freely over the fenced plains in the distance. A herd of Tauros stampeded near a grove of pine trees. In large ponds, Goldeen, Seaking, Horsea, Seadra, and more water life splashed.

The sun shone, warming Red's body as he surveyed the atmosphere around him. Like the rest of Pallet Town, it had that peaceful, free feeling to it. It was the kind of place, Red thought, that you'd never want to leave once you'd arrived.

Professor Oak interrupted his thoughts. "My grandson is over there." He pointed to Green, who stood near the herd of Rapidash, standing in front of his Arcanine. Green was silent himself, scratching his Pokémon gently behind the ears as it lowered its head to meet him. Green had grown like a Sunkern in the light of a Sun Stone - he'd grown taller in such a short period of time. His brown hair still stuck out in spikes, some of which fell into his face. Green had matured, obviously, but his green eyes still held the strong, silent vigor that had always been a part of his personality.

Red stayed still, but with an encouraging gesture from Professor Oak, he reluctantly made his way towards Green. He walked slowly, Pikachu leaping about his ankles, and took the time to look around the ranch. Pikachu bounded about the grassy hills, weaving in and out of the legs of Pokémon that stood in front of feeding troughs.

Green noticed Pikachu's cries of delight, and he looked up silently. Upon seeing Red, he merely nodded and focused his attention on his Arcanine once more.

Red stopped a few feet away from Green. He moved one hand from his pocket to swipe at the overgrown, raven-black strands of hair that fell into his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come," Green stated bluntly. He patted his Arcanine's side, and the Pokémon took off running, its fur ruffling in the late spring breeze.

"That makes two of us." Red was surprised at how quiet his voice sounded in his own ears; if Green noticed, he showed no signs of knowing.

Green snickered under his breath. "Nice. You know, I invited you over so I could have a nice chance to catch up with my old rival. I'm truly hurt, Red."

Upon receiving no response, Green smirked. "If anyone told me that my cocky, loudmouth rival would ever turn into a mute, I'd have told them they were insane."

Not knowing how to respond, Red simply remained silent and confused.

Green turned to face Red completely. The two locked eyes for a moment before Red shyly averted the gaze. Unfazed, Green reached for a Pokéball attached to his belt. "You know, Red, despite the mature, admirable traits that possess me to be a calm and poised trainer, I can be stubborn, too." The Pokéball enlarged in his palm.

Red sighed. "What do you want, Green?" He wished instantly that Pikachu would return to his side to reassure him. The conversation was moving to a level of discomfort; Red hadn't fully expected Green to be so persistent.

Green's Eevee emerged from the Pokéball, its fur giving off a shiny, silky texture in the morning sunlight. Instantly, the furry creature pranced off, probably towards Pikachu, Red thought.

"I just want to know one thing." Green straightened up to meet Red's gaze dead-on. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," Red retorted, feeling slightly offended. "I came home to take a break for a while. Does something have to be wrong with me for that to be acceptable?"

Green rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. You've been like this ever since you got off of Mt. Silver." He took a step closer, slightly closing the distance. "Red, I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were." Red glared at Green. "And don't make such a big deal out of this. Got it?"

Green smirked. "For a second there, you looked like your old self again. Ah, well at least you're talking. We're making progress, I suppose." He sidled up beside Red and thumped him twice on the back.

Red shrugged Green's arm away in annoyance. "So you only called me over so you could play psychiatrist, is that it?"

Green sighed. "Relax, okay? No need to take this all so seriously. If you really want to live the rest of your life as a mute individual wandering about aimlessly, then by all means, don't let me stand in your way."

Red was rendered speechless against his will for the first time in what felt like ages. After a long and tense silence, Red hissed under his breath, "Green, it's my business. Not yours."

"You'd tell Blue if she asked, wouldn't you?" A triumphant glint flashed in Green's eyes.

"No."

"Liar." Green smiled in self-satisfaction. "I'm your rival. It's been going on for what, six years? Seven? I'd say we know each other pretty well by now."

As disturbing as the thought was, Red had to admit that he was right.

Green continued merrily. "The only thing I don't know about you is what in Arceus's name possessed you to stay on a mountaintop for almost three years..."

"I had to, okay?" Red snapped. "I _had_ to train. I _had_ to wait. I _had_ to be defeated eventually." He was practically snarling at Green now, his eyebrows narrowed and his crimson eyes blazing.

"It didn't do you all that much good," replied Green simply.

"You told me," Red said hotly. "So did my mother. So did Yellow. I hear what everyone says, Green. I'm not stupid, either."

He turned angrily to scan the fields for Pikachu, but a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder. Red looked back over his shoulder to see Green.

"I know that. Of all people, I know that." Green's voice was no longer teasing, it was dead serious. "Just give me one more minute to explain. Then you can go."

"Hurry." Red crossed his arms.

"I have to ask something. Again. Okay?" Green's eyes locked on his again, and Red could still see the boy he'd beaten at the Pokémon League so long ago, only he'd matured and grown about half a foot taller than he was.

"I may not answer."

Green looked exasperated. "Just tell me this, what exactly happened on Mt. Silver that made you come back an emotional wreck?"

Red tried to hide his shock over the fact that Green had indeed pinpointed the moment in which his downward spiral had begun, but his eyes gave him away. Green noticed.

"Well?" Green impatiently raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" Red snapped coldly.

"No, Red, for the love of Mew, you've barely spoken to anyone in years!" Green was exasperated, and the two were close enough to be practically yelling in each other's faces by that point. "Everyone's worried about you!"

Red's frustration was boiling over. No matter how much he tried to evade it, Green would persist. He never gave up. And to make matters worse, he'd probably figure it out on his own. Red felt a surge of discomfort once more at how well Green knew him, and how well he knew Green.

"They shouldn't be!" Red argued back.

"We won't be if you tell us what happened!"

Red snapped. Either way, he was cornered. He spat out his reply to Green, narrowing his eyes fiercely in anger.

"I lost! _That's_ what happened!"

* * *

**A/N**: _I really hope I'm getting them in character well enough, even though Red is supposed to have changed some... ah, well. Critique/reviewing is appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Confused

**A/N:** _Oh, how I love me some angsty Red/Green. :3 I was rather shocked at how quickly this chapter was finished, but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After Red's eruption, he'd immediately turned away in a huff, went to collect his Pikachu, and stormed out of the ranch. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Green couldn't help but grin mischievously to himself. Red hadn't shown that kind of attitude since he was eleven, trying to catch up to Green, who had always been one step ahead of him.

Then again, Green thought, Red did prevail at the Pokémon League, and quite nicely, too. There was no denying that Green held a high amount of respect for Red as both a trainer and an individual, not that he would say otherwise (unless it was to Red himself). Many other people held him in high regard. He was that trainer, the one that used to live on Mt. Silver, the one who helped to defeat Team Rocket at the Silph Co., and the one who was always there to fight and battle for what was right.

The fiery glint in Red's eyes during a battle was something Green was endlessly amused by. He hadn't battled against Red since the Pokémon League; they'd since been fighting on the same side. One-on-one, Green felt, was the best way to read Red. Though since Mt. Silver, Red's Pokémon had become nearly flawless in reading his body language, so speaking wasn't always necessary.

Thoughts and contradictions to those thoughts flew about Green's head as he sat on the slope of one of the grassy hills. Eevee came back to him, as if sensing his discomfort, and Green willingly pulled it into his lap.

As he stroked Eevee's fur, he thought about Red in the way he had for years now. He knew Red well, much better than most people knew him. Now, there was something that he didn't quite know about Red, and it endlessly bothered him. Red used to be an open book. Now, he'd closed up, locked up, and tossed away the key.

As his rival and best friend, Green took it upon himself to become that key.

He was both genuinely curious and genuinely concerned, but once more, he would never admit to Red's face that he was worried. Gym Leaders didn't worry about Champions who could survive extreme cold for years and train alone. They knew from experience in battling them that the Champion was more than capable.

As the youngest and newest Kanto Gym Leader (though Janine wasn't much older), Green had always felt a bit out of the loop. He didn't mind, of course, he worked better independently. That way, everything went his way and according to his will. He didn't like having to report back to anyone. He was confident and sure of himself, and that way, everything was under control.

However, he didn't know another Gym Leader with the problems he'd been hiding. The one he hadn't gotten completely under control was simple.

He was gay.

Green sighed as he became more aware of the feeling that he'd tried to repress upon realization. No matter what he did, he knew that it wasn't a situation in which the problem could be easily resolved.

He was a bit shocked that the tabloids and Pokémon gossip columns hadn't caught on. He'd been the heartthrob of the Gym Leaders when he'd first gotten his position at the Viridian Gym, and to his dismay, he'd seen pre-teen girls buying wall posters of him at the PokéMarts. It was already a horrible encounter, but when the girls had noticed him, he'd been forced into autographs, pictures, smiling...

From a young age, Green had known that he didn't feel for girls in the way he was supposed to. Love interest bored him. Sappy stories made him want to vomit. He found the majority of females to be either obnoxiously whiny or obnoxiously giggly. Then, there was Blue, who was a completely different story.

He'd dated other girls before, starting when he was around sixteen, solely to cover up any potential rumors. The girls were always loud, talkative, and flirtatious, and he hated it. If the girls had known that he clearly wasn't interested and decided to speak to him normally, then maybe he would have at least gotten along with the girl. He'd even hoped at one point that these encounters would change him, make him...normal. But his near-celebrity status in Kanto made normalcy among the female population almost impossible, not including the fact that he didn't feel any attraction to women at all.

Blue, who had once upon a time annoyed Green with her mischievous antics and rather unorthodox ideas, was the one girl with whom he could spend time with without wanting to crawl out of the window of a restaurant's bathroom (he'd considered it once). Of course, the tabloids had been all over that; every time Blue and Green were seen out together, it was a new story in one of those romantic, feminine magazines that teenage girls would buy.

Blue was in tune to Green's emotions, or lack of, depending on his mood, as well as he was to hers. He could read Blue with ease, and with time, she could read him with ease. He genuinely cared for Blue, though when they were together, sometimes he'd regret that thought. Out of all the people he knew, he knew for a fact that she would be the only one to have the slightest inkling that he was gay. She, however, was kind enough to not bring it up.

Green hadn't been in a public 'relationship' in quite some time, however. At one point, late at night, he'd gotten an unwelcome visit from one of the gossip column reporters:

"_Green Oak? Do you have a special lady at the moment?"_

"_No."_

"_Will you ever?"_

"_Probably not."_

"_...What about a special guy?"_

"_No. Now get the hell out of my office."_

He always hated how they'd portrayed him as so eager and delightful in their edited rendition of the interview. Green scowled in disgust at the memory.

As he continued to stroke Eevee's fur, the Pokémon nodding off to sleep in his lap, Green continued to think.

Despite his faked relationships that only lasted for several weeks at a time, he would still find himself hopelessly attracted to men. Once, in Johto, when a group of girls were giggling about how nice Gold's butt looked in his shorts, Green had peered out from the magazine aisle to check. He would've agreed, had the waistband of Gold's pants not been sagging on his backside, baring his Igglybuff-printed boxers to fangirls region-wide.

He shuddered involuntarily. It was a horrid memory.

Even if none of those events had occurred, there was still one reminder as to why Green felt the way he did.

Red.

He assumed that he'd always harbored feelings for his rival that were beyond friendship; he just didn't know how to identify them until four years ago. He remembered feeling a sinking in his gut. He'd known that he was attracted to men, but to be attracted to Red seemed so much harder. He hadn't anticipated his locked-away feelings to land on somebody, and Red nonetheless.

He had given up on telling Red the very moment he'd realized his feelings. He was mature enough to know that it wasn't true love, or even love at all, it was simply a confused, hormonal reaction. The affection he felt for Red only grew over time, but he'd gradually gotten better at repressing it.

After all, Red couldn't find out. Nobody could. He didn't know how the Elite Four or the other Gym Leaders would react to his sexuality. His grandfather and Daisy...who knew? He didn't want to risk worrying Daisy, since she had a life of her own now. She was living with her fiancé and about to embark on a new life. She didn't need to worry about her kid brother anymore.

Green felt as though his grandfather would cautiously accept him until he found out about Red. With Red involved, it could damage both of their reputations. And, of course, Green cared too much about Red to let that happen.

He would stay strong and silent. In the, end, it would be for the best. Red would most likely be gone again soon, anyway.

* * *

After his rather unfortunate encounter with Green, Red angrily made his way back to the other side of Pallet Town. His mind was whirring away, thinking of how damn pushy and irksome Green had become all of a sudden. As he walked, his eyes stared down at the pebbly shoulder of the road, but he wasn't truly seeing.

He was thinking hard, about Green, about Mt. Silver, about the battle he'd lost three years ago. Green now knew that all of Red's confusion and disconnection had spawned from the battle on Mt. Silver.

_I knew I was going to lose_. Red's mind was frantic. _Why didn't I change that? I could've won had I believed I could...right?_

It was no use. Either way, Red knew that someone would eventually have to beat him. He just didn't imagine that it would be so _soon_.

Pikachu ran alongside Red, attempting keep up with Red's fast, angry pace. "Pika?"

Red stopped in his tracks and crouched down. He reached out one gloved hand, and Pikachu instantly rubbed its head against it.

"What do you say we stay with Yellow for a while, huh?"

Yellow had offered Red a place to stay during his first visit, and he'd politely declined up front. After all, he had a mother to take care of him and a home to stay in, but Yellow had also seemed to sense Red's awkward transition back into life in Pallet Town. She'd simply smiled at him and informed him that her offer would remain standing for as long as he was in town.

In a week, after keeping his mother company for a bit longer (she had been excited to know that Red had a roommate, and a girl nonetheless), Red had moved into Yellow's spare bedroom. She had been delighted to host him; she rarely ever had visitors, let alone roommates. She'd prepared the bedroom in advance, leaving it with a cozy, homey feeling to it. Red had smiled and thanked her as he unpacked the little he'd brought.

One night, a bit over a week after Red had encountered Green, the two sat in Yellow's living room. The windows in the cabin were open, letting in the nighttime breeze. Summer was right around the corner; the evening was the only time in which cool air wafted through the forest.

Red leaned on the large sofa, feeling utterly relaxed as the cushions billowed around him. He sighed in content. He and Yellow were watching a program on the Kanto Gym Leaders, or celebrities, for whatever reason. Yellow was leaned on the armrest of the loveseat adjacent to him, her knees drawn up, and her Pikachu in her lap. She cooed in whispers to the Pokémon as she adjusted the flower tied to its ear.

Red was barely paying attention to the screen though he was looking directly at it. His eyelids were beginning to droop. Hadn't there already been a magazine printed to channel all of this useless gossip, anyway?

He was about to fall asleep when he heard the reporter announce a familiar name.

"In other news, where has the most mysterious of the Gym Leaders been running off to? Green Oak of the Viridian City Gym, said to be dating a trainer by the name of Blue..."

Red sat up straight, wrinkling his nose. "Green? And Blue?" The thought of Green and Blue kissing, let alone hugging, let alone _touching_...it was nearly impossible. He straightened up and turned to Yellow. "Where did that come from?"

Yellow simply shrugged. Her Pikachu curled up against her violet, button-down pajama shirt. "The tabloids have been infatuated with Green's personal life. He seems to do a pretty good job of fending them off, though." Red looked confused. "Yes, but why?" He stretched his arms above his head, his feeling of drowsiness waning. "There's not much to Green besides rigorous training and silence."

Yellow giggled lightly. "They want to find out more. Green's mysterious. They love that sort of thing."

Red raised a thin, black eyebrow. "Blue?"

She laughed again. "They're seen together quite a lot. But you know Green...he's never one to favor Blue's antics. They're like oil and water."

Red had to crack a slight grin at that.

Yellow smiled gently in the dim lamplight of the cabin. "Oh, Red, it's good to see you smile again."

Red's brow furrowed slightly. "I don't see why people think I'm so different."

"You've been very quiet lately," Yellow admitted. "It's been a gradual shift in your personality...of course your friends would notice."

Red was quiet as he tried to think of a response.

"I'm just here to let you know that I'm not here to force an answer out of you," Yellow said soothingly. "I think you just need a relaxing break. Look at you now. You're talking and smiling...and it's just like how you used to be." She sat up straight, crossed her legs, and let down her ponytail. Her light, golden hair fell gently on her shoulders.

Red looked at Yellow, and even though he knew that she was a gentle, beautiful girl, he couldn't feel any attraction to her. Once, years ago, around the time of the Elite Four scandal and his Johto travels, he'd had feelings for Yellow. Then again, Red realized sullenly, he hadn't found out that Yellow was indeed a girl until the Mask of Ice was defeated...

"You've gone silent again." Yellow smiled, though she looked slightly dismayed. "Did I...did I say something to offend...?

"No." Red immediately shook his head. "No. I was just thinking."

"You do that quite a lot." Her smile brightened once more, and she rose from the loveseat. "I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late. You need sleep more than you need to think."

Red nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She left him alone with a smile, her bare feet pattering gently of the polished wooden panels of the floor. Her Pikachu's paws _scritch-scratch_ed on the floor as it followed her to her room.

Red smiled to himself after she left. It was a smile that lasted a split second, but as soon as it disappeared, he felt hollow once more.

He sat in silence for maybe ten minutes more before he rose to his feet, clicked off the floor lamp, and scooped his sleeping Pikachu up from the floor.

Yellow's bedroom light was off. He made his way silently to his temporary room. As he slid under the covers, the sheets cool against his skin, he took in the quietness of the Viridian Forest and decided that he was glad he'd taken Yellow up on her offer.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Band camp starts very soon...so hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter before all of my time is eaten up. Please read and let me know your feedback! I love these characters very much, I hope I'm doing them the justice they deserve. c:_


End file.
